Le séminaire
by Claire2626
Summary: Je ne suis pas très bonne pour les résumés mais c'est une petite histoire sur un séminaire, surtout centrée sur le Janto. Laissez-moi des reviews, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaise que je puisse m'améliorer.
1. Chapter 1

_Quelle barbe !_ Pensa Owen en entendant les paroles de Jack. Il soupira :

« Je sais que ça vous soûle tous mais Owen, c'est pas une raison pour le montrer ! Réprimanda Jack

-Mais on a pas que ça à foutre !

-C'est pas ma faute. Alors demain, je vous veux devant l'ascenseur invisible avec vos affaires. A 6 heures tapantes du matin.

-6 heures ?! S'écria Gwen. Mais va falloir se lever à 5 heures ! Je vais pas réveiller Rhys ? A cette heure, quand même !

-Si.

-Mais c'est tôt ! Se plaignit Tosh

-Mais il faut arrêter de râler ! Il faut qu'on y soit à 14 heures et on est en voiture. C'est pas vrai, il y a que Ianto qui râle pas !

-Il arrive 1 heure avant nous, il doit être habitué à se lever tôt. Grogna Owen

-Oui mais c'est pas une raison ! Ça suffit, on ira à ce séminaire, point, fin de la conversation ! »

Jack parti, suivi par Ianto. Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion :

« J'ai besoin de toi pour la comptabilité ce soir.

-Oui monsieur.

-Dis, il ne te gêne pas ce séminaire ?

-Non mais même si c'était le cas, on s'en fiche.

-Non, ton avis est important pour moi.

-M...merci. Bégaya le jeune homme, rougissant »

L'après-midi passa, Jack renvoya les membres de son équipe chez eux en avance et ordonna à Ianto de venir. Ce dernier vint quelques minutes après et donna son café à Jack en buvant le sien.

« Merci. On va faire vite, je ne veux pas te retenir.

-Je...J'aime bien être avec vous, il n'y a pas de problème. Jack sourit à cet aveu.

-Moi aussi. »

Ils se dépêchèrent et finirent vers 19 heures.

« Tu veux qu'on mange au Hub ?

-Oui, avec plaisir. »

Ils mangèrent ensemble tout en riant joyeusement. Une fois fini, Jack prit la parole :

« Il est 20 heures, tu vas renter ?

-Oui.

-Ok, les prévisions nous indiquent qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir d'attaques. Je vais boucler le Hub ce soir.

-Vous allez aller où cette nuit ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Vous voulez...Enfin...Vous voyez bien quoi.

-Je ne te gênerais pas ?

-Je ne vous le proposerais pas si c'était le cas.

-C'est vrai. Alors c'est avec plaisir. Merci.

-C'est rien. Normal. »

Jack boucla le Hub et les deux hommes partirent.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack et Ianto marchaient côte à côte, Jack prit la parole:

«Où habites-tu ?

-A 20 minutes du Hub. Le quartier avec les plus grands immeubles de la ville, là-bas. Répondit le jeune homme en désignant les grandes tours en questions.

-Oh, je vais rarement par là-bas mais c'est très beau. Il t'appartient ?

-Non, je le loue. Les appartements sont très chers dans cette partie de la ville. Il me faudra encore du temps pour réussir à avoir assez d'argent pour l'acheter malgré mon salaire.

-Combien est-ce que tu gagnes ?

-Aux environs de 5050£ par mois.

-Tu gagnes beaucoup plus que les autres ! Mais pas autant que moi... Taquina Jack

-Oh mais cela viendra mon Capitaine. Et puis effectivement plus que les autres, en plus d'être un peu sur le terrain, je fais la paperasse, je m'occupe des pensionnaires et bien d'autres choses. J'ai aussi des primes, plus que les autres et ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

-Waouh ! T'es gâté dis donc !

-Ouais. Et j'ai halluciné sur mon premier salaire à Torchwood.

-Londres ?

-Non, Cardiff. J'étais beaucoup moins payé, vers 1500£. J'étais qu'un majordome.

-De choc!

-Moins qu'ici. Et vous, votre salaire ?

-Près de 6000£.

-Quand même...

-Je ne les utilise quasiment jamais. Il doit y avoir des milliards sur mon compte en banque !

-Depuis un siècle ?

-Presque. »

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Ianto. Ce dernier tapa le code de sécurité, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Ianto ouvrit sa porte et laissa Jack passer. L'immortel enleva ses chaussures et les plaça près de celle du jeune homme, il retira ensuite son manteau qu'il accrocha au porte-manteaux. Il entra un peu plus dans l'appartement et y découvrit un très beau et très moderne salon : de magnifiques meubles, un écran géant, des enceintes de hautes qualités. Jack fut alors bouche-bée sur la chose qu'il vit, Ianto habitant l'un des plus haut immeuble de la ville, ils avaient une superbe vue sur la ville et la baie à partir d'une géante baie vitrée. Jack s'approcha alors dangereusement du jeune homme qui devint alors rouge de gêne.

« Hé bien Ianto Jones, vous m'aviez caché un si belle appartement...

-Hé bin... heu... »

Jack déposa ses lèvres sur la joue rouge de Ianto.

«M'accorderais-tu un droit de visite ?

-B...bien sûr. Bégaya le majordome »

En détaillant un peu plus la pièce, il vit trois photos : la première représentait Ianto avec les personnes qui devaient être sa famille devant un grand bâtiment, ressemblant plus à un château qu'une maison. La seconde photo représentait Ianto et son père, armé d'un fusil de chasse. Sur la troisième, il avait deux femmes et trois hommes, dont l'un d'eux était une fois de plus le père du jeune homme. Ianto devait adoré son père, ces cinq personnes lui firent pensaient à sa propre équipe, il sourit. Jack, après avoir observé ces photos, partit visiter la cuisine. Elle était moderne tout comme le salon, il y vit une machine à café. Il estima qu'elle avait du coûter une véritable fortune au vu du petit bijou qu'elle était, avec des boutons de partout, tout à fait le genre de machine auxquelles il n'y comprenait rien du tout. Il alla visiter ensuite les toilettes et la salle de bain, équipé d'une cabine de douche. Il arriva juste après devant deux portes.

«Oh, heu... si vous pouviez ne pas... enfin, vous me comprenez.

-C'est ta chambre ?

-Celle de gauche.

-Et l'autre ?

-C'est... une pièce. »

Jack respecta l'intimité du jeune homme. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

« Bon, il est 21 heures, c'est un peu tôt mais je vais aller dormir.

-Il vaut mieux, on part tôt demain. »

Ianto fournit des couvertures à Jack.

«Merci, bonne nuit Ianto.

-Bonne nuit aussi. »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Ianto se débarrassa de ses vêtements et garda son boxer tout comme le fit Jack au même moment. Tout deux se laissèrent bercer par les battements de la pluie, qui venait de commencer, contre les vitres et se laissèrent ravir par les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques heures passèrent avant que Jack ne se réveille, gêné par le grondement du tonnerre. Il observa la ville endormie par la baie vitrée, tout était calme et silencieux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un cri déchirant brise le silence, faisant sursauter Jack. Ce dernier se précipita vers la provenance du cri: la chambre de son hôte. Il ouvrit la porte. Il se repéra rapidement dans la chambre sombre et alla s'agenouiller près du lit:

«Ianto, qu'y a-t-il?

-Je...je...

-Hey, calme-toi. Reprends ton souffle. Jack toucha l'épaule du jeune homme, trempé de sueur.

-J'ai...fais un cauchemar et...heu... excusez-moi. Vous dormiez?

-Non, je ne dors jamais beaucoup. Ça va aller?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui...oui.

-Ok, je vais me recoucher. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là.

-Oui. Merci. »

Jack partit et le laissa se rendormir. Lui, n'arriva pas à se rendormir, pensif. Est-ce que ce genre de choses se produisaient souvent ? Il y avait l'air trop habitué. Il observa les éclairs déchiraient le ciel tout en pensant. Le reste de la nuit passa, laissant Jack se rendormir. Le matin, vers 4h30, Ianto sortit de sa chambre, habillé d'un peignoir noir. Il trouva Jack enfouit sous les couvertures, il rit et s'approcha. Il secoua l'immortel qui se tourna vers lui.

« J'aime ce réveil. C'est un plaisir de me faire réveiller par toi. Fit-il encore endormit.

-Merci. Murmura le jeune homme en rougissant. Un p'tit déj ?

-Oui. Et un café, si tu le veux bien. Aurais-tu des croissants ?

-Ouais, j'y vais. »

Jack se mit sur le dos dans le canapé et s'étira, il ferma les yeux, un sourire au lèvres. C'était sûrement le meilleur réveil de toute sa vie. Une très bonne odeur de café taquina ses narines après plusieurs minutes. Ianto était devant lui, passant sa tasse sous le nez de Jack, amusé. Il attrapa la tasse et la viennoiserie que Ianto lui tendit.

« Petit coquin.

-Qui vous a dis que j'étais un ange bien tranquille ?

-Ça sent le diablotin ça.

-Mmmh... mouais. Fit Ianto, convaincu. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils discutèrent en mangeant puis se levèrent pour se préparer.

« Puis-je utiliser ta salle de bain ?

-Oui. »

Jack commença à partir mais se retourna :

« Si tu as envie de me rejoindre... Murmura Jack avec un clin d'œil coquin. »

Ianto attendit que le jet de la douche se déclenche et se plaça près de la porte, prit une inspiration et entra.

« T'es venu ?

-Vous rêvez, on ne fera pas ce que vous pensez. J'ai juste besoin de me préparer. Mais cela pourrait venir... Murmura Ianto pour lui.

-Qu'as-tu dis en dernier ?

-Oh...heu...rien.

-Tu me résiste ?

-Oui. »

Les deux hommes sourirent. Ianto se tourna vers la cabine de douche close. Il observa le capitaine, bougeant d'une manière peu catholique, ayant évidemment remarquer Ianto. Lorsque Jack sortit, il portait simplement une serviette autour des hanches. Ianto en fut bouche-bée. L'immortel s'approcha tel un fauve face à sa proie. Il plaqua Ianto contre le mur et se colla à lui :

« Ça te plaît comme vision ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille

-A...assez, oui. »

Jack se recula. Ianto partit en direction de sa cabine et y rentra.

« Ianto !

-Oui ?

-Je peut t'emprunter ton rasoir ?

-Allez-y.

-Merci. J'espère que je ne t'embête pas trop.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aime votre présence.

-Moi de même. »

Ianto se doucha, laissant l'occasion à Jack de l'observer bouger. Il sortit de la cabine de la même façon que Jack et passa près de lui :

« Et ça, ça vous plaît ?

-Oh oui. »

Ianto s'habilla d'un t-shirt blanc, un jean noir et une veste de sport rouge. Jack enfila un t-shirt bleu, une veste des sport jaune et un jean bleu clair. Ils s'en allèrent et arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard à l'ascenseur.

« Jack, c'est horrible comme heure de lever.

-Je me suis faite remballer par Rhys en le réveillant.

-Pourquoi t'arrive avec Ianto ? Questionna Owen, curieux.

-J'ai dormis chez lui.

-Ah ouais ? Se moqua ouvertement le médecin

-La ferme Owen, il ne s'est rien passer. Aboya Ianto. »

Jack sourit, il adorait le Ianto rebelle.

« Owen, tu te tais avec tes insinuations douteuses ! Gueula Jack.

-C'est toi qui dis ça... Marmonna Owen.

-Tais-toi donc ! On prend le SUV. Go ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le SUV.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour le nouveau chapitre mais je me préparais à mon HDA. Je remercie Rosalya pour sa correction du texte de base (bien que j'ai intégralement réécris le texte). Je m'excuse donc des fautes. _

Jack se plaça au volant, Tosh à l'arrière à gauche et Gwen au centre. Owen et Ianto, quand à eux, se disputaient tout en empêchant l'un l'autre de se placer à l'avant.

«Dégage Teaboy ! Cette place me revient de droit !

-Ah ouais ? Et de quel droit ? Du droit du plus gros crétin de l'univers ?

-C'est toi le crétin ! Je suis sûr que c'est moi le plus intelligent !

-Je ne crois pas non ! Triple buse !

-C'est celui qui dit qui l'est d'abord !

-Y'a que les gamins pour dire ça ! »

Jack s'approcha des deux hommes :

« On se calme, on se calme !

-Mais Ianto ne veut pas me laisser l'avant !

-Pourquoi t'aurais l'avant, hein ? Grogna l'autre homme

-C'est...

-La ferme Owen ! Ianto ira à l'avant, un point c'est tout.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Owen. Sale chouchou !

-Quoi, t'es jaloux ?

-Va te faire voir, idiot de majordome... marmonna le médecin en allant à l'arrière, dépité. »

Ianto tira la langue à Owen tel un enfant victorieux, provoquant les rires du reste de l'équipe. Après la bonne partie de rigolade qu'avait provoquer le jeune homme, la voiture démarra et partit.

« J'adore ta tenue Ianto, elle te va à ravir. Dit Tosh en se penchant vers l'avant. À toi aussi Jack.

-Merci ! Répondirent les deux hommes à l'unisson. »

Les membres de l'équipe se turent plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune informaticienne propose un jeu :

« Action ou vérité, ça vous tente ?

-Ouais ! Fit Ianto enthousiaste.

-J'suis d'acc' moi aussi. Dit Jack, Owen et Gwen se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors je commence. Gwen ! Action ou vérité ?

-Oh non, Tosh ! Pourquoi moi... ? Bon, vérité.

-Ok, quel est l'alien que tu trouve... le plus mignon ?

-Mignon, un alien ? Fit Owen bouche-bée

-Oui.

-Le plus mignon... pfff. T'en as pas d'autres des plus tordus. Je dirais que le seul passable serait un cyberman, et encore.

-Moi, j'aurais répondu aucun. Dit Tosh.

-Ok. Owen, à toi ! Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Embrasse Jack, près de la bouche.

-Quoi ?! Merde, pas sur la bouche hein ?

-Non, près, mais pas sur. Pour Ianto... murmura Gwen pour ne pas se faire entendre par le concerné. »

Owen poussa un profond soupir :

« Hey, mais je veux pas ! Fit Jack

-On t'as demandé ton avis ? Fit Gwen. »

Owen se pencha et fit un rapide baiser sur la joue de Jack, près de ses lèvres, qui dura à peine une demie seconde mais assez pour que Jack envoie valser sa main contre la figure d'Owen.

« Héééé ! Aïe ! Mais c'est le jeu !

-Je t'ai prévenu, le seule au monde qui pourrait avoir le droit de faire ça, c'est le joli gallois assit à mes côtés. Ianto rougit violemment. »

La rougeur partit, il fulminait de l'intérieur et était jaloux. Il garda une expression la plus neutre possible bien qu'il croisa les bras, se renfrognant.

« T'es jaloux Teaboy ?

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Oh merde, je suis jaloux si je le veux ! »

Owen sourit de toutes ses dents. Jack serra le volant et sentit son cœur palpiter.

« Ianto, à toi. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Aime-tu quelqu'un ?

-Quoi ? Je... oui... non... enfin je... oui.

-Qui ? Taquina Gwen. »

Ianto garda le silence, Jack se sentit mal, oscillant entre la joie et la jalousie. Comment pourrait-il s'en remettre si Ianto aimait quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

« Jack, ça va ? Tu dis rien depuis un moment. S'inquiéta Tosh.

-Oh oui, ça va. Je... pensais.

-Bon, à vous Capitaine. A...

-Action mon beau. Répondit Jack sans lui laisser le temps de terminer la question.

-Oh... heu, bah... faites quelque chose qui me fasse plaisir ! »

Jack sourit et déposa un baiser contre la joue du jeune gallois, rouge de gêne.

« Ça t'a fait plaisir ?

-Oui. C'était l...largement s... suffisant.

-Super, Ianto. Action ou vérité ?

-Moi ? Encore. Bon, vérité.

-Qui est la personne la plus sexy d'entre nous, ainsi que Rhys et Andy ? Ne me répond pas que c'est toi.

-Bon, bein... heu... Vous.

-J'en suis très heureux !

-Bon, à toi Tosh. Action ou vérité ?

-Action !

-Embrasse Gwen, comme Owen l'a fait avec Jack !

-Quoi ?! Hurlèrent les deux jeunes femmes

-Allez ! »

Elles soupirèrent, Tosh s'exécuta. Owen devint alors rouge de jalousie.

« Alors, Mister J'me moque, qui c'est qu'est jaloux, hein ?

-La ferme ! Bein de toutes façons, c'était toi le plus jaloux !

-Tssss ! Lâche va !

-Vous engueulez pas encore, c'est un ordre ! Cria Jack »

Il s'arrêta sur une aire, à proximité d'une forêt. Il sortit de la voiture et s'étira.

« Je reviens. Dit Ianto

-Où tu vas ? Demanda le médecin

-A ton avis ? Répliqua sèchement le jeune homme »

Jack s'approcha de Ianto et lui dit de l'attendre, prenant la raison bidon du « moi aussi ». Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et s'arrêtèrent quand il n'aperçurent plus l'aire. Ianto rougit :

« Je vais plus loin. »

Il alla une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, là où il était sûr que le capitaine ne le verrai pas. Voir l'immortel ne l'aurait pas du tout gênait mais être vu, oui. Il alla près d'un buisson mais s'arrêta en chemin en entendant du bruit dans l'arbre au-dessus. Il releva la tête et n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi provenait le bruit, une chose lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait mordu au bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. En voyant la chose, il comprit ce qu'elle comptée lui faire...


End file.
